This study involves the use of acupuncture versus sham acupuncture to treat pain from bony metastatic prostate cancer to determine whether acupuncture can reduce the need for narcotics in pain control and show whether pain relief will improve function. No patients have been recruited into the study as of this date. Several pilot study patients have been evaluated.